puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pink/History
Pre-Puppeteer Long ago, the Moon Goddess, believing there should be a balance and order to things, and an equality in how the moon realm interacted with children in there dreams, had the Moon Clock created to watch over the dreams and nightmares of the earth children. She appointed Mr. Pink or Galahagrid Mulberry Timesawestin into keeping a stern watch over the clock and taking care of the Clock to keep it working for all eternity. A job that made him very happy. However, once the white moonstone was destroyed when the Moon Bear King took over, the Moon Clock broke and spun into madness. Among the mess created, the Moon Clock's minute hand was damaged beyond repair. Mr. Pink handled everything else but without a proper min hand to put on the clock, the Moon Clock was useless. Mr. pink had no choice but to look for employment elsewhere, as he had a wife and child to feed, and a need to feel useful. After many failed jobs Mr. Pink was hurt, tired, and down. His wife and children left him and was deeply wounded in both body and heart. Mr. Pink went back to his beloved Moon Clock, sadden at his fate and asking why this had to happen. Then a rouge gust of wind blew Mr. Pink towards his beloved clock tower's clock face were he was just to weak to move. It was then the Moon Goddess herself came by in a vision and told Mr. Pink, in short, not to torment yourself, and while you are completely useless and alone, with who's only real skill is being able to stand straight, the world has a perfect job for him. Mr. Pink in tears of the Moon Goddess harsh words asked "What job is that?" to which she replied "A clock hand" and at long last Mr. Pink, blessed the goddess! Had found his true calling. He was happy, that was until he found out that the Moon Bear King had sent General Rabbit and Rooster to capture Mr. Pink in hopes of using the Moon Clock for his own evil deeds. Mr. Pink had no choice but to leave his beloved clock tower and go into hiding, in hopes that the Moon Bear King may never use the clock tower. Mr. Pink spent the last three years hiding in his Garden in hope that he would never be founded. Act 6, Curtain 2 Shortly after Kutaro and Pikarina arrived at Mr. Pink's Garden, after falling from General Rabbit's realm. They began to find there way out of garden when Kutaro accidently cuts his way through a topiary that hid none other then Mr. Pink, who was using it as a disguise and hiding spot from the Moon Bear king's forces, mostly General Rabbit and Rooster. He angrily tells off Kutaro for ruining his hiding spot before Pikarina blunts in and asked Mr. Pink, if he has any idea who he's talking too! However Mr. Pink shows he knows exactly who he's talking too before further insulting them and stating the new problem they cause by cutting away his hiding spot. After a long conversation, Mr. pink tells them about the Moon Clock, what the Moon Bear King wants with the clock by getting it stuck on midnight, and that the only way to fix it, is with Mr. Pink's help, thus why he was hiding. But when Pikarina asked what would happen if the clock was stuck on midnight, before Mr. Pink could finish his sentence, He was attacked and whisked away by General Rooster, who intended to bring him to the Moon Clock to complete the Moon Bear King's plan. Mr. pink yelled for help as Kutaro and Pikarina raced across the garden, on top of dinosaurs, and through a tea party to catch Mr. Pink before it was too late. They were unfortunately un-able to save him, as Mr. Pink was taking to the top of the Moon Clock were General rooster had him tied up and forced to be the missing clock hand. A little while later, Kutaro and Pikarina made it to the top of the clock tower, were they face off against General Rooster while the clock kept ticking and Mr. Pink got closer to striking twelve. After a close battle, Kutaro defeated General rooster and stopped the clock only a few minutes away from reaching twelve. Mr. Pink told them to hurry and untie him, but before they could General Monkey made a surprise appearance and forcibly moved Mr. Pink, AKA: the minute hand, to the twelve position. Leaving the Moon Clock stuck on midnight, which plunged all the earth's children into an eternal nightmare and covered the Earth in darkness. The result opened the doorway to earth and allowed the Moon Bear King to steal all the souls of the earth's children using General Dragon. Mr. Pink only watched in horror as the rest the group at what just happened. Act 6, Curtain 3 After failing to stop the hands on the Moon Clock from reaching twelve and watching as General Dragon raced across the sky with the newly collected souls. Mr. Pink broke free from his binds, and with Kutaro on his back and Pikarina by kutaro's side, Mr. Pink flew as fast as his wings could possibly go and raced on top of General Dragon's long body in a attempt to cut him off before he got to the Moon Bear King. Mr. Pink dodged lighting and ran past the storm in order to set things right, he also had a small argument on who's to blame and his drive to fix things with the narrator G. When Mr. Pink was close enough, Kutaro and Pikarina jumped towards the Dragon's front as Mr. Pink flew back to the ground. Category:History